The Hell of the World SamXDraco Year one
by xXcarcinoSinnerXx
Summary: Its a short story that I did one day a long time ago with another person on here named EmoTayTay or something like that. Its a Harry Potter story. Warning OC X Draco.
1. Year one  In the bloody beging

**_Note: _**_Just warning its an old story so things might be spelled wrongly. sorry for any other mistakes and please enjoy ^^_

Intro

It was a stormy night in July, the storm that had been pounding down upon the Minnesota town had all ready killed around a dozen people and a rolling poweroutage was everywhere, there was pouring rain, hail, lightning, and tornado warnings going of.

But threw the dead of night two figure emerged from the shadows of a dark hospital. A baby was heared crying in the distance and a slight noise of a flat line echoing in the hall.

"Are you sure about this Albus?" An older female voice said.

"Yes Minerva, if not 'He who must not be named' would send his Death Eaters or himself to kill her." Dumbldore said sternly. "Besides if he does ever find out about her he wont know were to look, These muggles are not realated to her, there real child just died and all the nurse's are not around to hear, if we switch them it would be eaiser for both of us."

They set the baby down in the crib and started to walk away.

McGonagall turned back towards the baby and wispered a soft 'Good Bye' "For now Sam, may you never learn the awfull truth." and with that they were gone.

Year One

An angry voice erupted from the whole house.

"WHY CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT!"

CRASH.

"I'am sorry! I tried my hardest to pass, besides it wasent that bad i got C+." another voice said.

"Just a C? Just a C is for losers and brainless idiots like your self!"

"But mum I tried, I worked really hard."

"Thats not good enough!Its becouse of that lousy drawing you do that always your failing!"

RRRIIIPPP.

"NOOO, Please don't do that i worked for ever on that picture!"

"Shut Up!," SMACK "Your drawings are useless. Just like you"

Waite, waite, waite. Your probebly wondering "Whats going on" so ill tell you. My name is Sam my last name is unimportant for now, You see what happeing up there is another argument with my mum. My dad is allways working and my mum hates me well basicly both of them do. And this up there is just a typical day.

But anyways back to the story at hand.

The door bell rang and my mother cooled down, she told me to straighten up and hide my now painfully obvilious scratch mark on my face, so i hid it with my hair. She turned towards the door and weant around the corner and I followed close behind.

The man at the door had red hair and freckles, he was slightly tall-ish.

My mum opend up the door and he steped in, he looked around veary quickly then mumbled something underneath is breath, something that started with an M.

"Good Morning ma'ma, is your daughter home?." he said kindly.

"Which one the smart one or the idiotic one?" she said with a sneer.

"Its Sam." he said confusingly.

She turned towards me, motioning me to come.

I walked towards the guy i had never see or meet before. I gave him a weary smille trying to hide the scrathes. He looked at me and smilled.

" Hi Sam my name is Fred Weasly nice to meet you, I'am here to give you your letter of aceptance to Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft and Wizardery." He handed me a letter with my name on it.

My mum gave him an evil glare "What bull shit is this? Witch craft and wizardery? This is ridicullous!" She grabed my letter and ripped it up.

"Mum!Why did you do tha..."

She cut me of "Shut Up! This crap he is spewing is completly rubbish!"

Fred looked at my mum, slight anger showing in his face, "Bull? Bull you say, stupid Muggle. Magic 'IS' real," he grabed a wand out of his sleeve and waved it around in circles, the ripped up pieces flew up in the air and formed back into the letter that made a face and blew a rasberry at her.

My mum looked at him with disgust, I just smille.

She looked at him, a look of evil upon her face. "Fine ill let her go, but in exchange she will never be welcomed back in this house again!."

Fred notioned for me to walk out to the car while he waved his wand and started to gather all of my things and suck them into a bag.

As i walked out of the house a feeling of freedom set over me, When i got into the car there was another person in the drivers seat, he turned around to get a look at me when i automaticly realized he look just like Fred.

He gave me a smille "Hi Sam my name is Geroge, If you havent all ready noticed me and Fred are twins."

I smilled back "It's a pleasure to meet you Geroge."

At that instant Fred came running in, he tossed me my bag of stuff and told George to floor it.

He turned to look at me, "Your mom is crazy! As you left she started to go hystarical and started saying veary hatefull stuff about you then started to throw stuff at me!" He look at me to see that i was stareing blankly out the window. "Does't that bother you?" he said concerned.

I looked back at him tears in my eyes, "No it does't"

He squezed from the front into the back and sat beside me. "That cut on your face is it from her?"

He reached out his hand to brush away my hair, i cringed and quickly turned away. "ya.. it is."

Fred gave a sad sigh and told George to get the car flying. He looked back at me and pulled me towards him .

"Its ok, hay cheer up at least you don't have to go back to that bloody hell hole." he smilled and i gave him a hug. "And to be quite honest a couple of teachers from Hogwarts told us that those weren't ever your real parents." He said smilling.

When i heread that I just stood and stared, I wiped a lingering tear away from my face. "You have no idea, no idea what they put me through, or how many nights I would stay awake and cry myself to sleep alone, wishing and hopeing that someday things would get better, that I was not there child. And now that its true i'am truely happy."

Fred pulled me over towards him and gave me a hug, "We may not know your real parents, but i'am pretty sure my mum would adopt you." He said lauging to himself. "For now take a nap its a long way to were we live."

I noded a yes but ended up talking to them for awhile till i fell asleep on his shoulder.

When we had gotten back to there home which they nicknamed the 'burrow' I was welcomed by there whole family, there mum walk towards me and commented to her self that I look all skin and bones in which she offered me some huge blueberry muffins that floated my way in the air, being hungry of corse i took one. That night i ended up sharing the same room of there youngest sibling Giny.

The next day they took me to Diagon Ally were the first stop was Olivander's Wand Shop were i got my want, At first though it seamed like no wand would accept me till the man grew a strange suspicon and went to the back to grab a dusty old box. When i opened up and grabed it I instantly fealt a rush of energy surge all around me, He said that the wand was made from the feather of a Fallen Angel, blood from a demon, and tears from a phonex, he said that it was once owned by someone named Tom Riddle, aperntly anyone who tried to use it got severly injured and placed in the hospital.

Afterwards i got my books and a slightly moddified uniform, i got a completly black owl which i named Demora, i also had a black wolf that i named Nero.

The next day when we had to catch the train to school Fred and George had to go sit with the rest of the Gryfindors and wished me luck with the sorting hat, i ended up choseing a empty seat by myself.

I had pluged inmy mp3 and started to blast Red Sam by Flyleaf when i heard a loud knock on the door, i set down my music and turned my head to see a guy with slicked back silver hair.

I wearly got up and opend the door, he explained to me that there were no more open seats and wanted to know if he could sit with me.

After awhile i had became friends with him his name was Draco, I ended up telling him some of my past how my supposed parents weren't really my real parents and how hatefull they were, How i did't know who my real parents were, that my wand used to belong to some guy named Tom Riddle. After I had said that he looked at me with suspicon but i mearly told him I did't even who he was so later he told me about Voldomort.

When we got to the great hall it was time for sorting, i watched as slowly one by one peoples names were geting called and they went up to get sorted into there houses, Draco weant before me and quickly he got Slytherin and some kid afterwars named Harry Potter got Gryfindor.

My name was called and i slowly walked up in front of the whole school, i sat down in front of the hat and one of the teachers put it on me.

"Hmm.. Well this is odd. You have great potential to be a Gryfindor but Slytherin is right up there next to it.. Well then.. Let's place you in.. Slytherin!"

Everyone cheered, but i did get some death glares from some people at the Gryfindor table. I turened towards the teachers table in front to see the potion master Snape look at me with a smille on his face.

In my first year of school I was one of the veary few ever to be in Quidditch for a first year student next to Harry Potter, When word got out about some of my past i was started to being known as ' The child with no past' and the word spread quickly that i had Voldomorts wand. Draco and i became great friends. That all feared. I was still friends with Fred and George and Harry Potter who I could easily relate to. Me and Draco got in trouble with Harry and Ron and ended up haveing to go into the Dark Forest. I had gotten lost and ran into a Thestral who later took a likeing to me, while i was trying to find my way back I ran into a cloaked figure that seamed to float over the veary ground its self, it stoped and looked at me for a miniute that noded at me as if in recgoniton then flew away.

Draco came running towards me with Hagrads slobering dog right behind him, he seamed like he was in a panic.

Later that year I found out I could talk to snakes which I though was normal, I mean hay we can do magic that humans think is not reall. I told Draco and he said that a person who could talk to snakes was called a Parsoel Tounge and a great one was Salazar Slytherin and Voldomort.

Later that year i became friends with a girl from Ravenclaw named Tsuki Riddle.

After the end of the school year becouse I had no place to go, I stayed with Fred and Geroge at the Burrow, I did go and see Draco on the weekends.

End of year 1.


	2. Year two

**Note:**_ An old story for my OC in Harry Potter._

Year Two

During the secound year I began traing more as a duelist in spells, I started talking to Snape more and he became like a dad to me, he always seams to be there for me and cheer me up when i need it.

When we started haveing wizardry duels againts other people I was never defeated and no one could beat me, I got a new name around school it was 'Slytherins Dark Angel'.

So far the best opponent i had was Tsuki, but in the end i still beat her. When i was working on a potion in the old girls bathroom where the ghost Moaning Murytel resides my old friend Demora the snake showed up, right when i was talking to her the sinks started to shake and lift up leaving a big hole leading down somewheres. I followed it down into a huge chamber were i met the ghost/memory of Tom Riddle, he seamed surpsried to see that I could wield his wand, he also intorduced me to the big snake that i would talk to when no one was around.

I knew what was going on and why the mudbloods were geting perttrified but I decided to keep quite.

When it was the end and everything was fine I fealt a little sad that Tom was gone and that I would not be able to talk to him any more I told Draco and Tsuki about it , Tsuki just gave me a werid look and Draco wanted to know what we were talking about.

I still stay at the Weasly's for now.


	3. Year three

**Note:** _If you have gotten this far I thank you. And yet again a short year._

3rd Year

In my 3rd year the Thestral's started to allow me to ride them so I would visit them when I could. I was friends with the new deffense against the dark arts teacher Proffeser Lupin who after a few days I quickly figure out he was a werewolf. I would constently run into dementors some would try and attack me but I would use my protronus charm that took on the form of a wolf. Once in a while I would go visit the candy store with Draco and Luna were we would run into Tsuki again with and all her friends, we would usally get a bunch of candy and go out to the Sherking Shack were we could just relax, we then would follow the hidden tunnel back to school. There was peculiar black dog that would walk around the grounds I would offten bring the dog back some food to eat and pet him for awhile. I learned later on that he was Sirius Black. I also punched Hermione one when she threated Draco... Stupid mudblood.


	4. Year four  Darkness encloseing

**Note:** _Please continue to read I promise that it will get better ^^._

4th Year

4th year was the Triwizard tournament being that I was old enough to i decied to try and join so I did, I ended up getting picked along with Harry Potter and Cedric Digerey (sp?), that year slightly sucked for both of us I can't even count how many haters there were but I was glad that Draco was there to defend me if I needed it, he always seamed to know how to cheer me up. During the last tournament, the maze, part way through I was transported to an old graveyard, that's were i came face to face with Voldomort.

He approched me with a devious smirk his black cloak flowing in the wind makeing him look like he was floaing like a ghost of death. "Welcome my dear, I have a propositton for you. Join me." he look at me a look of seriousness in his eyes.

I stood up brushing of the dirt from my shrit I looked at him slowly and asked him a question "And why should I?"

"Because Sam, I have been watching you for quite some time now and your veary being is screaming out that you have had enough, you want revenge against everyone who has ever wronged you, you want to know more then what the silly little books you read at school can tell you, the darkness inside you is craveing for destruction for someone to understand. Your old parents who treated you like you were no more then a small spec of dust on the ground who never cared of would ever try to. And you HATE them for that. You have been here for 4 years and still no one has told you were your parents are." He said.

I looked at him in shock, I shook my head and stared dead straight at his pierce black eyes' "How do you know?"

He smilled, " I have been keeping an eye on you for quite some time, that snake that you talk to the one you named Demora, She is mine. And your dear best friend Draco, well let's just say that his whole family is in league with me, they are what you call 'Death Eaeters'"

I got up and looked at him, everything runing through my head a hundered miles per hour, I quickly regained my senses and looked him." Why do you even want me to join you? I'am nothing special."

He walked up to me and put an arm on my shoulder makeing a cold shiver run down my spine, "You remind me of myself when I was younger, your untaped pottentials could help not just me, but also your self. You could turn out to become my prodigy if you let me help you."

I turned around and walked slightly back, I looked at him "Give me till july and I will have an answer for you by then."

He gave me a cold stare "You swear it?"

"Yes"

He took out a wand from his cloak and told me to show him my wrist, I did as i was told exposing some old scars. He told me he was going to put his mark on me that would tell any nerby Death Eaters that I was on there side for now, He also said that with this mark he could eaisly contact me when he needed to.

He took his wand and touched the tip on my wrist, the pain from the spell made me wince. After he was done he silghlently chuckled to himslef then started to walk away. " I have to go now my dear, My daughter is going to get an unexpected surprise vist from her dad." with that Tsuki appeard and for an instant she saw me but i quickly dissappeard.

Soon later I ended up matterlizing next to Harry and a dead Cedric. I backed away slowly as if in shock and started to act like I was confused and sad when i bumped into Mad Eye moody he gave me a slight nod in recogniton and walked away.

That summer i stayed with Draco and his family for awhile.


	5. Year five The truth be told

**Note:** _Well things are finally starting to get more inresting._

Harry Potter year 5

Before the start of the new year I was over yet again at Dracos, I recently moved there the Mallofys had offered me a room to stay in. During the summer i worked at Fred and Geroge's Store even though Lucious did not quite like that idea I simply stated that i was going to pay them a rent for letting me stay there as to repay there kindness.

During the middle of July Voldomort showed up just like he said he would, by then I had an answer for him. I told him that I would join him as long as he could make me stronger, he chuckled and agreed. The rest of the summer I was intraduced to all of the followers and members of Voldomort, He would assigne me missions daily that would usualy involve assaisnation and collecting intell about are enemy of any sort, One of my bigger assignments was to watch Harry Potter and to see what he was doing and report back.

If you were in Voldomorts Army ask anyone around who he favorited in the group and it would be Tsuki (His daughter) and me. Ask them who they hope never to face of against in a battle and it would be me Sam, The Fallen Angel.

When Draco and I were back at school we yet again got another deffense against the dark arts teacher, this ones name was Doloris Umbridge and I hated her. Tsuki and Draco on the other hand got along with her when I had gotten into trouble my punishment was to write a couple of sentances with a so quote special pen "I must not disobey" it ended up the pen cut the hand the user wrote with, When I had realized this i enchanted the pen to redirect the spell on her, that pissed her of.

Sometime later Harry had created an Army which he would train students away from the ever seeing eye of Proffesor Umbridge. On the day that Umbridge found out Draco had warned me ahead of time to make sure i did not get caught.

At a meeting with Volodomort and his group he introduced a new member, well one that just recenty escaped from Azkaban. She walked in and sat down right beside me I looked at her and she some how seamed familiar, I pushed the thought out of my mind and waited for Voldomort to walk in. He finally showed up and smillied at me "Like I promised Sam, my dear I have brought you your rea mum." he gestured over to the person sitting next to me.

She looked at me and a smille creeped up over her face.

"Well look at this 17 years later and I finally meet my daughter, my name is Bellatrix but if you want call me mom. You will find out who your father is soon." She said giveing me a slight side ways hug and the rest of the meeting went on.

Close to the end of this school year after the incident at the Ministry of Magic place I was confronted by Snape and his grilfriend Sarukia, He looked at me with a slight sad face.

"Sam there is something I have to tell you, something that I have been keeping from you for awhile now."

I looked at him curious to find out "What is it Proffesor Snape?"

He looked at me and put his hand on my shoulder and smillied, "Iam your true father Sam."

I looked at him dumbstruck "What? If that so who is my mum and why did't you tell me sooner?"

"Your mum is Bellatrix LeStrange and the reason I could not tell you was I was nervous to tell you, Truth is Proffesor Sarukia here finally convinced me to tell you."

Snape walked over towards me and gave me a hug. I backed away slowly and looked up at him and aske the question that had been plaguing my mind since I was little.

"Why did you give me up? Why did you? Do you know how much crap I have been put through liveing with those muggles?" My voice becomeing squeky and betraying how I was trying to act, hot tears burned the back of my eyes and I tried not to show it.

"I had been watching you from a distance ever since I left you there, and everytime they hurt you I had to resit the urge to destory them." He said sadly.

"That doest explain why you gave me up!" I said angerly

He gave me a sad look "It was to protect you, there is something very special about you and we did not want Voldomort to get to you."

I looked at him in shock "I gess your all ready to late for that then.. I have all ready joined forces with him!"

Snape took a step back in shock and surprise. "What.. What do you mean Sam?"

I smirked " I mean I'am friends with Tom Riddle AKA Voldomort."

He looked disapointed "Why?"

I looked back up at him "Why? Why not? He was the only one there for me who helped me when I needed it!" I started to run away.

Snape came after me, I quickly turned around and flung a spell at him and continued to run. I hered him get closer and he yelled a spell I did not know, I tried to doge it but I could't movequick enough in time, the spell hit my back makeing me fly forward and out a glass window. I started to fall wind rushing past me, blood trickling down my head and a searind pain comeing out of my back. The only thing running through my head was he attacked me. In mid-air I turned to look upwards to see Snape growing smaller as I fell.. screaming my name as a tear fell down his face.

It did't make sense...

The next thing I knew is fellow Death Eaters in there dark smoke form flying towards me I turned towards the closet one and saw my mom Bellatrix reach out for me, worry in her face. Then I blanked out .

I woke up days later to find that I was at Voldomorts old place, I went to turn over but a pain in my back screamed so I settled for staring at the darkness .

I hered voices out side my door .

"How is she? We can't afford to lose her." Voldomort said slightly frantic.

"She is going to be fine sir, by the way she is healing faster then normal so she should be up soon." It was Destry, he was part of the medic group.

"What about the progression of the Fallen DNA?" Voldomort asked.

"It's progressing rapidly, by next school year it should take effect."

I blacked out for a secound and though to myself, "What does he mean by the 'Fallen DNA'?"

I was about to try and get up but another person walked down the hall.

"Lord Voldomort is my daughter going to be all right?" it was my mum.

'Yes yes yes she is going to be quite all right Bellatrix."

"I can't belive that Snap, attacking his own daughter almost killing her along the way." she said with an razzor edge to he voice.

"You know as well as I do Bellatrix that he did it to keep up his apperance at school so it would not seam he would be working for me."

Soon after I fell back asleep .

The next day I woke up to see Draco asleep next to me. I quickly got up and took of my shirt to inspect the damage on my back, I looked and froze with shock. There two long deep gashes streching from my shoulder blade and makeing its way down to the middle of my back.

Draco by then had gotten up and walked over towards me, he stoped and looked at the cuts on my back, he gave me a hug being carefull not to touch my wounds.

"That looks really painfull, you okay Sam?"

I shook my self out of a daze and looked up at him and smillied, "Ya it does't hurt really'

I huged him back.

He kissed my forehead and smillied "Thats good, but I still can't belive that he attacked you ." Draco said helping me put my bandages back on.

I turned to look at him a tear falling down my eye. "Neither can I."

That summer I spent at a slight mix of places, my mums, Voldomort's traing, and of course Draco's.


	6. Year six The Fallen DNA

**Note: **_Please continue to read even though this year is very short we still have one more year to go._

Year 6

As I was geting older my missions Voldomort sent me on became more and more difficult , In the underworld away from the ever prying eyes of the Ministry of Magic everyone knew my name, I was know as the Wold of Destruction.

When I got on to the train heading for Hogwarts I dreaded runing into daddy dearest. I sat next to Fred, George and Luna half way there I went back to sit with Draco.

When I got of we had to ride a carriage to school that was pulled by the Thestres they had, it seamed looking around, it seamed as I looked around that nobody else could see them.

I waited till I saw Luna wich so happend to be the last group with Harry.

Nothing intresting so far happend I heard that Voldomort told Draco to kill Dumbeldore at the end of the school year and of course daddy dearest was assigned watch over him which made it difficult to hang with him.

In a quidditch match with Slytherin Vs. Gryfindor it so happend to be on a pretty miserable day, rainy and stormy and Draco had a terrible cold so I had to take over as seeker. I was climbing up after that bloody snitch hand stretched out when the scars on my back started to pulesate pain, blackness started filling my vison and a cry from a wolf could be heared howling in the distance. I grabed the snitch and I started to blank out. I was thousands of feet away from the ground when I started to fall, I tucked in my feet and cringed in pain my back started hurting again, my scars all of a sudden let out a powerfull energy riping my cloak, as the ground got closer I could hear gasps and screams as i tumbled through the A black energy swirled around me and I heared a familiar voice scream the word 'Fly'. Black wings ripped out of my back makeing me slow down before i hit ground.

The arena grew silent till I opened up my hand to reviel the snitch, my wings folded up and dissapeared and I fell to the ground unconciess.

I woke up a couple of days later to find a bunch of my Slytherin friends plus Fred and Geroge and Luna crowding around my bed.

One person told another to get Draco and tell him that I woke up, another was askeing me about the wings that appeared, and a dozen more were bomberdering me with questions about what happened.

Draco came running in a slight frantic, he rushed over to my side and told everyone to leave."Are you ok? You feeling all right?" he said grabing my non injured arm.

I smillied "Ya, just a couple scratchs and a broken arm."

He bent down to kiss my banged arm, "Lets hope that does't happen again."

The room we were in started to get dark and everyone in it other then me and Draco froze as if time stoped.

A cold mass of energy washed through the room and instantly we knew that voldomort was hear followed by his daughter Tsuki.

Voldomort walked towards me and smillied. "It seams the Fallen DNA has finally awoken."

I looked up at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Tsuki steped up towards me, "You were born with the powers of the Fallen Angel DNA, an abillity that only shows up in times of great need. In the past it has shown up once, it aided in the side in victory so its poweres were sought after."

Draco piped in,"I have hered of that before but does't the side that there true heart resides in loses the host with the DNA dies?"

Voldomort looked at him "Yes, that is true so its a veary good thing that her hear resides with me on are side."

I smillied, "But how am I supposed to use my wings and the new ability?"

"You'll figure that one out soon." Voldomort said walking away with Tsuki behind him.

And with that they both were gone.

I was able to never come with Snape till the day he killed Dumbledore. When we got back to the old Riddle house Snape pulled mt over to the side. "Sam please listen to me I need to talk to you."

I looked up at him with a death glare,"What do you want you hypocrite?"

That seamed to have stung.

"I heared that you inherited the Fallen DNA."

"Ya, so what?"

"It's slightly conflicting all ready inside you that almost everyone in the Severus family has."

"Hn, what is it?" i asked curious.

"Like that of the Fallen DNA that only prounocess itself in great times of need us born in are family have also a DNA of sorts that we call the Demon DNA, though we have rarely ever used it I honhestly don't know what it will do with the confliction fallen DNA."

I though aboout this to myself for a moment,"So your saying that it could kill me?"

He looked at me veary serious like"I dont know but its a possibility."

I sighed and walked away.

"Will there ever be aday when you can forgive me?" he said slightly sad.

I looked back,"Who knows."


	7. Year seven The final

**Note:** _Finally the last one _

Year 7

That summer was spent being taught how to control my new abilitys while traing.

At the batle me and Draco were assigned finding the hograx, after that failed we went to find Voldomort, I then found Snape dyeing, bleeding from his neck he was trying to stop the blood flow but it was failing.

Tears stared flowing down my face as I ran towards him. I bend down and held a torn piece of cloth to his neck to try and stop the bleeding.

He looked up at me his eyes dark and sullen the veary light in them starting to grow faint, tears started to silently fall. He reached his hand up to wipe away a tear from my face,"Why are you crying my child?" he said weakly.

I burst into tears and burried my face into his blood soaked chest,"I'am sorry papa, I'am sorry so please dont die!" the tears flowing harder fell on his face.

Snape put his hand on my shoulder to try and comfort me, "Its ok Sam," He looked towards Draco, "Draco, please watch over her and keep her safe, keep her on the right path." he couged up more blood and his face grew pale. "You look just like your mother."

Draco steped in "No sir, She looks like you."

For the first time in a long time Snape smillied, "I gess she really does, Sam..I...Love you.." Snape died a smille on his face.

I froze and got up to just to have more tears fall down.

I heard foot steaps walking closer, I brushed away the lingering tears and aimed my wand at the people who came in.

"Lower your wand Sam its us." Harry said slightly panickey.

I gave a low growl of annoince "What do you want Potter?" i said with an edge in my voice.

"Calm down, It wasent us who killed your dad it was Voldomort."

I forze and looked down at the ground.

Draco got slightly worried,"Sam are you all right?"

My black wings riped out of my back and i let out a demonic howl and raced of to find Voldomort. As i flew over head I had to doge fire from spells everywheres. I finally spoted Voldomort and droped down next to him.

Tsuki had jumped up from geting hit with a spell and aimed at Voldomort she trew the Killing Cure spell at him but I quickly blocked it.

Voldomort claped his hands, "Well down Sam, Now finish of the rest"

I turned towards him, "Never!" I wiped out my wings and with my demonic abilitys turned the feathers into razors and swung at him makeing him fly back.

He looked at me in shock "What are you doing! I trained you! Taught you everything I know! And this is how you thank me? By betrying me?" he said in a fit of anger.

I smirked "I gess its my demon side finally figuring out whats right."

Voldomort got up and aimed his wand at me but before he could shoot it of I yelled "Avadakadvra!" his spell went flying of, when I went to turn around the spell hit my chest and my whole body was engulfed in pain. I started to go in in and out of counciness and I hered some people saying it was the Crucioutes Curse then another killing cure was fired. I then blanked out.

I woke up a couple of days later at Dracos place, around me was my friends, Draco, Sarukia, Tsuki and... Snape!

I got up rushing threw the pain, "What? How.. How are you alive! I watched you die!"

Snape walked over to my side and huged me, "It seams Dumbledores last wish was for us to live and have a happy life."

Draco came over to me and kissed me, "Its all over Sam, I'ts finally over."

I got filled in on what happend later my mum Bellatrix was prounoced dead, Voldomort had 2 souls in him the one I killed which had been Tom Riddles soul and Harry had killed the Voldomort side. My 2 conflicting DNA's almost killed me when I was hit with the Cruciotus Curse made both of them act up leading up to my almost death, but Draco had gotten his mum who knew how to counteract the curse to help me.

I looked at all of them, I got up despite the pain and smilled, all of a sudden the door burst open and in came the black dog I used to take care of.

I leaned of my bed a little and peted him, "It's good to see you again puppy, I missed you."

Tsuki started to laugh, when I weant to turn around and ask what was so funny the dog turned into Sirius. I fealt embaressed but every just laughed.

Later that day after everything was settling down Draco was helping me change my bandages when I saw the mark left on my chest, It was 'HIS' mark he had used on me that was slightly moddified, the mark was litterly carved in my chest so it would never go away.

Draco walked in front of me and smilled, he put his hand on my cut and kissed me. "Its not that bad, we can add this on the list of things we screwed up on and laugh about it one day later in life."

I slighlty laughed. "Ya your right Draco" I kissed him and we both weant out side to watch the starts.

Sarukia and Snape were cuddling and roasting marshmellows, Tsuki and Sirius were snoging under a tree and everyone elese was laughing and haveing fun.

My DNA abilitys subsided and though I never used it I could if I needed to.

AS I watched another shooting star zoom across the sky I finally realized that I had a family all along including Tom.

I turned towards Draco and smilled he turned back towards me and told me Happy Birthday and for once I was truly happy.

-Some odd years lator-

Draco and I were walking are twins Vergil and Raven o plateform 9 3/4 for there first year of Hogwarts, we ran into are old friends there. Vergil instanly became friends with Harry's youngest. We ran into Sarukia and my dad walking there child who was 14 to the train his name was Dante Sarukia and my dad were heading of to there job at Hogwarts. Me and Draco had gotten teaching jobs for wizarding duals and we decided to take it. My scars never acted up since that day so long ago and it doest seam that the demon DNA passed on to are kids but we would not know till something that awakens it happens which hopefully will never happen.

Draco and I had gotten married awhile ago we had a Gothic wedding about a year or 2 after the incident on October 10. And so far everything is peacefull.


End file.
